1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrosurgical devices for cutting and coagulation combined with suction and irrigation capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past there have been electrosurgical devices which have been used for coagulation combined with suction. There have also been electrosurgical devices for cutting combined with suction. These devices may also provide fluids for irrigating the area being operated on by pumping fluids through the tubes normally used for suction.
It would be useful to have one tool for both electrical cutting and electrical coagulation while providing suction, the device having a small cross section for laparascopic or other microsurgery.
There have been no known devices that have combined electrosurgical cutting and coagulation with the suction so as to have both the cutting with suction and coagulation with suction in one tool.